


Thumper Take Two

by hedaclexuh



Category: The 100 (TV), Thumper - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Clarke is new at school. Her father is known for his investigational skills which brings them to a town overwhelmed with overdoses. She lets the mysterious girl who sits behind her in English copy off of her quiz which leads to an invitation to a little get together.Clarke soon realizes that Lexa is into more than casual drinks with her friends to unwind from a stressful week at school, however, Clarke is still intrigued. She accidentally gets mixed up in the mess and tries to find a way to get Lexa and herself out of danger.





	1. Blue Eyes Caught Green

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sort of remake of Eliza's movie, Thumper. The plot is slightly changed, Clarke and Lexa are the same age, it's a lot gayer... 
> 
> I'm not sure about an update schedule yet but I'll try my best.
> 
> I'll probably add on tags as I go on.

Clarke ran her hand through her hair, fingers catching in the cotton candy pink tips, tugging out the tangles as she tried to stay awake during the last class of her first day in her new school. 

She was still adjusting to the time zone, California was a long way from Florida and her sleeping pattern was dreadful. She knew her eyes had dark circles under them, could feel them drooping as she tried to focus.

Clarke’s curriculum from last year covered the book the teacher was droning on about and Clarke nearly sighed in relief when the woman announced a pop quiz. The book was captivating enough that Clarke thought she could remember everything important and the blonde was too tired to focus on a monotone voice going on about the hidden meanings of a book that was too old. 

She was already on the second to last question when the door crashed open and everyone’s heads shot up to ascertain what the disruption was, using any excuse to look away from the words on the papers in front of them. 

It was a slim brunette, curly hair covering most of her face while her leather jacket and black jeans hugged her body to compliment what little curves she had. Her green eyes appeared sunken, dark circles suspiciously resembled bruises. She looked slightly rushed, as though she truly hadn’t meant to be late which surprised Clarke.

Kids like that typically didn’t care.

The teacher glared as she placed the quiz on the latecomers desk, returned to the front of the class, presumably to grade other quizzes. Clarke could tell the woman wouldn’t look away from the stack of papers any time soon.

Once the teacher was clearly distracted, the brunette turned to the boy next to her and poked his arm, insisted he give her the answers. 

He had began rubbing his head the minute the test was set in front of him and Clarke felt a wash of guilt, as she usually did when she saw a person in need that she couldn’t help.

“Dude, I don’t know.” He whispered, his eyes still glued to his own paper. 

The brunette huffed, crossed her arms and sat back into her chair. At first glance she looked angry, but Clarke was finished her quiz and as she observed the girl, she noticed the light sheen of sweat on her forehead and the slight furrow of her brows. She looked more stressed, nervous perhaps, than angry.

Clarke took pity on her quite quickly- could relate to the exhaustion that seemed to hang like a cloud above the brunettes head -and she moved her completed quiz to the very edge of her desk, the brunette would be able to see it perfectly from where she sat, yet it was hidden under Clarke’s arm. The teacher wouldn’t be able to see it if she glanced up. 

Once the brunette noticed, green eyes widened as she quickly copied down all the answers, glancing at the teacher periodically to ensure she wouldn’t be caught. 

Clarke’s blue eyes caught green and the girls shared a small, timid smile before they turned back towards their desks, waited for class to end, distracted by their phones.

Once Clarke escaped class, she made her way out of the doors and through the quickly emptying halls as fast as she could. She was looking forward to collapsing in her bed and sleeping until she had to wake up early for school the next day. 

She was stopped before she could make her way down the first flight of stairs, a tap on her shoulder grabbed her attention. 

“Hey, I wanted to say thanks.” It was the brunette, slightly out of breath with a small smile adorning her pink lips. She was pretty.

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke nodded, they stopped on the landing of the stairs to face each other, Clarke leaning against the wall which was covered by windows. 

“I don’t normally do that, copy off of other people. I just haven’t had time to read this book.” She looked sheepish, her messy eyebrows tilted down slightly. 

Clarke raised her brows, her lips curled up at the edges. She was teasing the taller girl, though Clarke didn’t know why she felt comfortable enough to do so.

“Sure you don’t.” Clarke laughed, hiked her backpack up further on her shoulder. 

“I guess I’ll have to prove you wrong.” The brunette smiled then, until it faded into a smirk. 

Clarke ignored the flutters in her stomach, pushed them down because she couldn’t fathom why they appeared in the first place. “What’s your name?” 

“Lexa.” It seemed almost too feminine for her, how quiet her voice was when it wrapped around the two syllables. The complete opposite from the way she held herself, how she let off an air of power. 

Clarke smiled, “Well, nice to meet you, Lexa,” then turned on her heel and continued down the stairs and towards the doors that led outside. She laughed to herself when she heard Lexa’s dumbfounded gasp before the brunette found her wits and jogged after Clarke. Lexa’s boots hit the floors with a thunk everytime she took a heavy step.

“And what’s yours?” Lexa asked as she walked alongside Clarke, once she caught up. 

“My what?” Clarke played dumb, desperate to get home and into bed. She was too far past exhausted to be functioning.

Lexa rolled her eyes, so far that Clarke nearly joked about how they almost fell out of her skull but held herself back last minute. 

“Your name.” Lexa sighed, exasperated. 

Clarke widened her eyes, let her mouth drop open, as if she truly had no idea what Lexa could have been getting at. Green eyes rolled again. 

“My name’s Clarke.” 

“Well, Clarke, if you’re free you should come hang out with my friends and I tonight. Think of it as payment for your favour.” 

“What would you be paying me with, your charming presence?” The sarcasm was unmistakable. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of booze, cigarettes, maybe something better if you’re lucky.” 

The blonde felt her stomach twist in apprehension. Her mother would have her head if she found out Clarke was even considering taking Lexa up on her offer. In the past, the blonde had been the perfect daughter, she always got straight A’s and hung out with the right people, the kids that came from wealthy families with good reputations. 

Had Jake not been moved here specifically for a case which the local police department had been unable to solve, Clarke would have never been caught near such a low ranked high school. 

She had spent her entire childhood in private schools wearing hideous uniforms and partaking in so many extra curriculars she hardly had time to watch tv before she went to bed. 

She knew they would be returning to Florida once the case was solved, that the closest she would get to alcohol there would be a flute of champagne on New Years and a glass of wine with Christmas dinner. 

She couldn’t help think ‘why not’. She wouldn’t be here for long, no one knew her, no one would rat her out to her parents. So why not have a fun night with a pretty girl and her friends. 

They both stop once they reach the parking lot, turn to face one another. “Where will I find you?”

“In the abandoned car park down the street from the old Loormoor sign. You can’t miss it.” 

“Great, I’ll see you at eight.” 

Clarke waved as she walked off to find her rental car her father insisted she needed. He couldn’t have her driving around in her brand new Jeep that she usually drove back home. It was suffocatingly dusty in Loormoor.

* * *

It wasn’t until Clarke was at home, face planted into her bed that she fully realized what she had agreed to. 

Her first thought was what should she wear? She presumed a hoodie and her paint stained sweatpants wouldn’t be deemed appropriate. She suddenly wished she had more experience in casual get togethers.

Clarke was up and digging through her closet, clothes shoved in every crevice she could find. There was far too little space in her closet. Frankly, the entire house was too small to be comfortable. 

Most of her nice clothes, the clothes her mother bought her, were left in Florida, awaiting her return. The clothes she had available consisted mostly of cutoffs and loose tank tops, along with too many drawers of pajamas. 

The pair of shorts she settled on turned out to be her shortest, she convinced herself it was coincidental that those were the first she picked. They were so ripped, the edges so frayed she hadn’t thought it mattered. She also chose her favourite tank top, navy blue, neck cut low enough that it would reveal the slightest edge of her lace bra while hanging loose around her torso to give off an air of modesty. 

She threw the garments on her desk to change into later, closer to the time she would have to leave, and picked up her phone to call Raven. 

Raven was her best friend, along with Octavia but Raven was more no nonsense. She could be considered unreasonably blunt at times.

She picked up on the third ring. 

“Clarke! How’s California?” She sounded excited, though they had seen each other no less than three days ago when Raven helped her finish packing, Clarke missed her and she knew Raven missed her too.

Clarke twirled a strand of curly hair around her finger. “I guess as good as can be expected. The entire town is rundown.” 

“Considering the reason you guys moved there I guess that makes sense.” 

Clarke sighed, ignoring her heart tug. She was homesick already, she missed her friends and her school and her bedroom. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was quieter than usual. 

They spent the next few hours talking, Clarke told Raven about her plans for the night and ignored the condescending tone that coloured Raven’s voice. She knew where her best friend was coming from, hell, she probably would have reacted the same way had she not been in the situation herself. 

It all seemed different now that she didn’t have to focus all of her attention on her school work.

It was starting to get dark when Raven told her she had to go, she had a project due in metalwork soon and wanted to get something done before going to bed. Clarke briefly forgot about timezones.

Clarke stared at her ceiling for a few minutes, the silence brought forth a ringing in her ears until she forced herself to get up and get ready for that night.

Once she was dressed, shirt tucked into her shorts, she opened her drawer of makeup and applied a heavy amount of eye makeup, much more than she was used to, and curled her hair. Before leaving the bathroom to find a pair of shoes to wear, she ran her fingers through her hair until it was a mess of waves. 

She ran into her mom in the hall. The slender woman was still in her pink scrubs, clearly home from a long shift in the ER if the bags under her eyes and the exaggerated slump in her shoulders were anything to go by.

Abby hadn’t taken the move well, her successful job as a surgeon had to be put on hold and her daughter had to be pulled from one of the highest ranking schools in the country. They had considered letting Jake move on his own, buy Abby could stand the thought of separating her family even less. Not only would it have been bad for appearances, she loved her husband. She would have missed him.

“Clarke. Are you going somewhere?” She sounded surprised.

Clarke stood in the open doorway leading to her bedroom. “Yeah, just out with some kids I met at school.”

Abby glanced across Clarke’s outfit, her lips twisted disapprovingly and her eyes narrowed slightly once she noticed her daughters makeup.

“Dressed like that?”

Clarke tried her very hardest not to roll her eyes.

“Yes, dressed like this. This isn’t Palm Beach.”

Abby looked prepared to argue, yet she simply huffed out a breath and walked into her bedroom, closing the door slightly too hard behind her.

Clarke grabbed her wallet and her phone from her room and made her way out the door, driving off.


	2. That Gets Easier Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hangs out with Lexa's friends in the bed of a pickup truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't edited so any mistakes are mine and I would greatly appreciate if you were to point them out to me.

Clarke parked her car in the nearly empty lot and made her way towards the group of people sitting in the bed of a truck. She spotted Lexa immediately. 

The brunette had changed out of her outfit from school and had opted for a pair of shorts that revealed her long legs, tanned to perfection. Clarke tried not to stare too long. 

The group was passing around a bottle, Clarke’s stomach flipped nervously, unsure as to what the contents were.

Lexa noticed her first, offered a big smile and a lazy wave, beckoning Clarke over. 

Clarke climbed into the back of the truck, ignoring the looks everyone sent her and sat in the space Lexa had cleared for her. The two girls were pressed together due to the limited space.

The boy from their English class was glaring at Clarke suspiciously. He had the bottle hanging loosely from his shoulder and waved it in Clarke’s general direction. “Who’s this?” 

“This is Clarke, she’s a friend.” Lexa’s voice left no room for arguments. She took the bottle from the boy's hand, it looked elegant held between her slim fingers. “Clarke, this is Gustus,” Lexa pointed to the boy who nodded in her general direction. 

Lexa continued to list names while pointing towards people using her free hand. “Anya, Echo, Ontari, Lincoln and Indra.” 

Clarke smiled at each person individually, tried to remember the names. They all seemed nice enough, kind enough, if not a little rough. 

Clarke leaned back against the edge of the truck, calmed her breathing that had quickened without her noticing. She shook her head at herself. Why was she nervous? She was with a group of nice people her age. 

Lexa broke her out of her thoughts, tapped her arm and handed the bottle over. She smirked, eyes slightly glazed over. 

Oh. That’s why she was nervous. Her stomach gave another flip in confirmation. 

Lexa waited patiently, bottle suspending between them. Clarke’s gaze flickered between Lexa and the bottle. She was close enough to read the label, Smirnoff. Vodka. Clarke gulped and hoped no one else noticed her trepidation as she took the bottle in her shaky hands. It was only a quarter full, she brought it to her lips and tilted it slowly. Once the liquid brushed her lips she took a deep breath through her nose and opened her mouth, took the smallest sip she could. 

The intensity of the burn surprised her, she spluttered and coughed until her eyes stopped watering, until it didn’t feel like she had swallowed fire. 

Once she finally mustered enough courage to glance up from her lap, Lexa was smirking at her. The rest of the group was laughing and Clarke’s cheeks burned along with her throat. She handed the bottle to whoever was next to her, Indra, and crossed her arms and pouted petulantly. 

“Have you never drank vodka before, Clarke?” 

Clarke could tell Lexa was trying not to laugh and her cheeks only burned hotter. 

She glanced anywhere but at wide green eyes and smirking lips. “Not exactly.” 

“Were you not a party girl before you moved here?” She was kidding, clearly, and Clarke faked a glare as best as she could. 

She shrugged. “That wasn’t exactly my scene.” 

Everyone else had turned and started their own conversations by then, the only person focused on Clarke was Lexa. 

“Where’d you move from, anyway?” Lexa asked. She shifted her body so she was facing Clarke, leaned her shoulder against the side of the truck bed. 

“Florida. My dad’s on some kind of working exchange.” 

Lexa nodded casually, took a big sip of vodka when the bottle was passed to her. Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise and then in appreciation. Lexa offered Clarke the bottle again and didn’t push it when she shook her head to decline. 

As Lexa leaned over Clarke to pass the bottle to Indra, Clarke could make out her smell of lavender with a hint of cigarette smoke. Her nose brushed against Lexa’s neck before the brunette plopped back down in her spot.

Lexa appeared as though she hadn’t been bothered by the closeness and Clarke felt foolish because she felt it _everywhere _. It was such a short moment, a gentle brush and a soft inhale and it left her wanting _more _.____

____She was broken out of her thoughts when Lexa starting talking again, the movement of her lips almost hypotonic. “What’s Florida like? Did you live near the beach?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, our house had a view of the ocean, actually.” Clarke smiled, a feeling of nostalgia washing over her at the memories of her and Raven and Octavia, lying on the beach in the middle of the night, talking about their futures. It had only been three days since she’d seen them and she missed them terribly._ _ _ _

____Lexa raised her dark eyebrows which were slightly messy. “Wow, sounds fancy.”_ _ _ _

____Clarke shrugged, “I guess.”_ _ _ _

____“You’ll have to show me pictures sometime.”_ _ _ _

____Clarke nodded, moved slightly closer to Lexa’s heat to avoid the chill of the evening's breeze. Lexa seemed to notice, laid her arm on the edge of the truck, against Clarke’s right arm. The touch sent a shiver down Clarke’s spine and she attempted to cover it by pulling her knees to her chest._ _ _ _

____She was about to ask Lexa whether she had grown up in Loormoor or had moved there from somewhere else when Ontari called Lexa’s name, tapped the brunette's shoulder for extra effect._ _ _ _

____“Here.” The shorter brunette handed Lexa something. At first glance, Clarke assumed it was a normal cigarette but when she caught a breath of it, she smelled the weed._ _ _ _

____Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy, was found with a lit joint more often than without one and Clarke had grown accustomed to it, almost found it comforting._ _ _ _

____Lexa took a long drag, held her breath for a few moments before tipping her head back and blowing the smoke into the night air. When she turned to Clarke, she offered her the joint._ _ _ _

____Clarke thought it over a moment, remembered her mother’s spiels over the dangers of smoking, lung cancer, all of the above. Those thoughts brought her to a decision quickly, she took it between her fingers, brought it up to her lips and looked to Lexa. For what, she didn’t know. Assurance, guidance maybe._ _ _ _

____Lexa’s dark eyes and the tilt to her lips was enough to have Clarke inhaling as deeply as she could._ _ _ _

____It didn’t last long, she was coughing what little smoke she inhaled as Lexa’s smirk widened to a small smile._ _ _ _

____Clarke passed the joint off to Indra as quickly as possible, her main focus was on getting clean air into her lungs._ _ _ _

____“That gets easier too.” Lexa laughed softly once Clarke’s breathing returned to something considered somewhat normal._ _ _ _

____“Either that or you’re just gifted.” Clarke laughed softly, her voice was raspier than usual and Clarke swore she saw Lexa’s eyes darken slightly in the yellow lights cast by the surrounding streetlights._ _ _ _

____Lexa didn’t respond verbally, only offered a tight-lipped smile and a nod of her head._ _ _ _

____Clarke took the time in her silence to observe everything going on around her. The lighthearted teasing between friends, girls gossiping off a ways from the group, a couple people spray painting a concrete wall._ _ _ _

____It was comfortable, being surrounded by people doing things they enjoy, no expectations weighing their shoulders down._ _ _ _

____Clarke was enjoying herself, she took another drag from the joint as it was being passed around again and didn’t cough, though her exhale was much rougher than usual. She didn’t try to drink any more vodka and when some of the kids pointed towards a boy sitting under an overhang and sent Lexa a questioning look the brunette only shook her head, the truck emptied while everyone made their way over and left Clarke and Lexa along._ _ _ _

____Clarke was calm, Lexa’s arm was still resting behind her, warm and soft and comforting. She didn’t ask what the others were doing, didn’t feel compelled to know._ _ _ _

____“Have you enjoyed yourself tonight, Clarke?” Lexa’s soft voice broke the silence that had settled, it was nearing midnight and it seemed most of the town had gone to bed, the silence surrounded them like a comforting blanket. Lexa’s breaths where soft, they sat close enough that Clarke could hear them._ _ _ _

____Clarke offered a soft smile, “Yes, thank you for inviting me.”_ _ _ _

____Lexa returned the smile and started drawing patterns on Clarke’s bare, freckled shoulder with the hand resting behind her._ _ _ _

____“I feel like I still owe you. You’ve hardly had anything to drink.”_ _ _ _

____This brought a chuckle from Clarke, even though it didn’t seem Lexa was kidding._ _ _ _

____“I suppose I’m more of a soda girl.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”_ _ _ _

____“There’s gonna be a next time?”_ _ _ _

____Lexa looked uncertain at that, “I mean, that’s if you want there to be a second time.”_ _ _ _

____Her green eyes had moved to her hand that was playing with the hem of her white tank top, she looked shy and nervous and almost guilty._ _ _ _

____“I would enjoy a second time. I think I should get home though, I’m not adjusted to the timezone yet, I really don’t want to pass out on you the first time we hang out.”_ _ _ _

____Clarke sat up, jumped to the ground and turned to face Lexa. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow? On time maybe?”_ _ _ _

____Lexa nodded, smiled sheepishly and followed Clarke out of the truck. “I’ll walk you to your car.” Her voice was quiet, she looked tired too and Clarke hoped she wouldn’t get home too late._ _ _ _

____They walked the distance in the empty lot in silence, Lexa had lit a cigarette and Clarke kept her hands in the back pockets of her shorts._ _ _ _

____The yellow streetlights made Lexa look more harsh than usual, her cheekbones sharper and her eyes darker, but she still looked kind. She kept glancing at Clarke, her eyes always held a certain softness that the blonde couldn’t quite name. Before she could come up with a word for it, they arrived at her car, Lexa leaned against the back door as Clarke opened the door to the driver's seat._ _ _ _

____“Do you want a ride? You look tired.”_ _ _ _

____Lexa looked surprised at the question, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped slightly before she regained herself._ _ _ _

____“I wouldn't want to put you out. My cousin will probably give me a ride later.” She nodded towards the group who had gotten considerably louder._ _ _ _

____“I really wouldn’t mind, you look like you could really use a rest.” Clarke patted the roof of her car._ _ _ _

____Lexa glanced back towards the group, Clarke could see her thoughts flickering over her features so fast she could hardly decipher one from the other. Finally, something akin to acceptance was the one that won out and Lexa smiled thankfully, put her cigarette out before walking around the car and climbing into the passenger seat._ _ _ _

____They rode through the empty roads in silence save for occasional directions from Lexa._ _ _ _

____They pulled up to a white house, the front yard undecorated but neat, and Clarke turned to Lexa before she could open the car door._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for tonight, you helped me feel a little more settled on my first day here.” Clarke was truly thankful that Lexa had taken her under her wing, introduced her to people when she would have been alone otherwise._ _ _ _

____Lexa’s answering smile was genuine. “It was my pleasure, Clarke. I hope we can hang out again soon.”_ _ _ _

____Clarke nodded, smiled and waited until Lexa’s front door closed behind her before driving home._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. I would love constructive criticism and if you have any special scenes or requests, I'll link my social medias below.
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/hedalexuh/  
> Tumblr: http://hedaclexuh.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/hedaclexuh


End file.
